everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Divina C. Sirena
Divina Corazon Sirena is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Larina from Mangita and Larina, and she sides as a rebel in the destiny conflict due to wanting both her and her cousin to get their happy endings. Character Personality Di is a true tsundere. She does not open up very easily, but when she does she will love you whole-heartedly. She tends to hide her feelings from people she likes unless they are really close. In short, she will act like she hates you when she actually likes you. Because of this, she finds it hard to get into a relationship because few people actually understand her. She tends to scare guys away. Di is kind, and loves animals. She started a pet-sitting business because she loves them so much, and she feels more comfortable with animals than with people. She doesn't hide her feelings with animals. Di is always grateful when she finds a friend, and when she does, she is loyal to the core. She will physically fight for those she loves and those she knows love her. Things She Likes Singing - Di has a beautiful voice but she is very shy about it. Animals - Di is at her most confident when she is around animals. Family - Di would do anything for family True Friends - Same for her true friends. Appearance Di has pale skin and wavy blonde hair with sky blue streaks. She wears her hair down, or in a low ponytail. Di has friendly blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She is of average height and weight. Di's mermaid tale is ombre blue. Fairytale – (Mangita and Larina) How the Story Goes Mangita and Larina How does Divina come into it? After Larina got punished, she met a merman that she liked very much and married him. She soon became pregnant with Di. Di got to see her cousin Flordeliza often enough as Mangita often came and visited her sister. DI is glad that the relationship with her mom and her aunt is no longer strained. Relationships Family Mother - Larina Sirena Di has a fairly good relationship with her mom, but only because her mom changed after having Di. Larina isn't as selfish and mean as she once was, and she fully supports her daughter's decision to be a rebel. Aunt- Mangita Faye Di is close to her aunt as well, and loves her very much. Mangita is like a second mom to Divina. Cousin- Flordeliza Faye Di and Liza (or Del as Di calls her) are best friends. They are so glad to have each other and they help each other become better people. Friends Flordeliza Faye Di and Liza (or Del as Di calls her) are best friends. They are so glad to have each other and they help each other become better people. Liza isn;t bothered by Di's tsundere-ness and helps her express her feelings better. Di helps Liza learn how to guard her heart. Pet Di has a kitten called Skye, and she loves her to pieces. Romance Open Enemies Open Outfits Divina's main colors are sky blue and silver. Her style is similar to that of Meeshell Mermaid. Trivia *Di's first name means Divine, her middle name means Heart, and her last name means mermaid. *She is a mermaid *She is from the Phillipines Quotes * Gallery